


Giant Locusts

by kathkin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-11
Updated: 2008-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathkin/pseuds/kathkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fourth Doctor and Adric sample a local delicacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giant Locusts

“Here,” said the Doctor. “Local delicacy. Insect larva.”

Adric looked a little dubiously at them. “They’re a bit big for insects.” he said. “What do they grow into?”

“Giant locusts!” said the Doctor. “Try one. Be careful, though. Very strong taste.”

Adric hesitated for a moment, then shrugged his shoulders and lifted one off the plate. It was, the Doctor thought, good to have a companion who really would eat anything, regardless of bizarre origins, strange colour, or calory count.

Adric suddenly gasped, coughed, and reached for his glass.

“Are you alright? I did warn you,” said the Doctor.

“It made my eyes water!” said Adric. “Can I have another one?”

* * *


End file.
